The invention relates generally to arrangements for starting and braking rotation of internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to lawn mowers and to arrangements for starting and braking the engine thereof.
Attention is directed the Markmann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,031,134 issued July 2, 1912 and to the Lyvers U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,243 issued Jan. 31, 1967.